childhood friends become high school sweethearts
by Animeisaddiction92
Summary: Im Tifa. Im new to ouran but not to japan. I hope these last 2 years of high school will be good, but lets take one step at a time. Lets see how the first day goes and go from there
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi im Tifa Takahashi. Im a new student at Ouran High School. I lived in America since I was 9 years old, Im 16 now. My mom owns gun ranges and my dad's companys produce parts of all sorts. So of course I can afford to go to ouran. I lived in japan before I moved to America so its good to be back.

"Hi im Tifa Takahashi" I said to the women at the front desk

"Oh yes Miss Takahashi, here's your schedual" She said handing me a piece of paper. "your in class 2A"

"Thanks" I said and started to leave

"do you want some one to show you around?" The women asked me

"No im good" and I left. The few people in the halls looked at me weird. I didn't wear the uniforms, instead I wore jeans, black tee with skulls and tony hawk shoes. My hair was brown with blonde high lights, my eyes were blue and green they usually switch off.

'knock' 'knock'

"Yes?" The girl said

"Hi im Tifa takahashi, is this class 2A?" I asked

"Oh yes Tifa come in" the girl opened the door, everyone was staring except one boy, I could tell he was pretty tall, he had black hair and glasses.

"students this is Takahashi, Tifa" The teacher announce

"hi" they all said at once

"Tell us about yourself" the teacher said

"Well I lived here until I was 9 and then I moved to America, Im 16 now. My parents own Taka guns. And takahashi parts. But all in all im glad to be back in japan is so much more amazing" I explained

"Thank you Miss Takahashi you may take a seat next to Mr. Ootori" The teached said

"Uhmm who's Mr. Ootori?" I asked

"Kyouya Please raise your hand" The teached said, The boy who hasn't looked at me since I got here raised his hand 'man he's cute, but he seems like a jerk'.

-Lunch Time-

-Kyouya didn't talk to me at all during class, but I did feel him glare at me a couple times. So after I got my lunch I spotted kyouya with a bunch of people to I went to there table

"Hey im new here do you mind if I sit with you" I asked a girl with Black hair, purple tips and purple eyes. She was wearing a gir shirt, black tripp pants and converse.

"yea sure Im kyoko, this is Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori" Kyoko introduced

"Hi im Tifa" I said "you're a high schooler?"

"yup, a 3rd year" The one named hunny said

"You look so young though" I stated

"Well you don't look like a 2nd year but you are" Kyouya snapped

"Well if you must know im suppose to be a 1st year whats your point" I snapped back. He said nothing but we glared at each other for a while

"wow someone goes up against the shadow king" kaoru said

"What? Shadow King? Weird" I said

"what?" Kyouya glared

"Its nothing its just I didn't think some one as non scary as you would be a 'shadow king'" I said smiling "Cause me im the shadow queen and im scary enough for the job"

"this is NOT good" Haruhi said

"Your NOT scary one bit" Kyouya said coldly

"Ok what the hell is your problem?" I yelled at him

"Figure it out your self" He snapped back and walked away

"What the hell?" I asked sitting down

"I have never seen him this upset" Tamaki replied looking worriedly after his friend

"yea I wonder what his problem is" the twins said

"I don't know but im going to figure it out" I said determined

'Ring' 'Ring'

"Bye guys" I said walking with tamaki to back to our class

"Meet us in 3rd music room after school, Okay?" Tamaki said as we got into class

"Ok" I said and sat down.

-Kyouya glared at me the rest of class and it was getting really annoying. "what a great first day" I thought. The final bell rang and I knew kyouya would be with the others so I just went home.

"Mom dad im home" I yelled walking in

"in the kitchen sweet heart" My mom yelled back. When I walked in there were 2 people there that I didn't know

"Tifa this is Mr. and Mrs. Ootori" My mom said smiling

"Hello" I said bowing

"Don't you remember us?" Mrs. Ootori asked

"Uhmmm no" I said looking confused

"before you moved you use to come over to our house all the time and played with our son" Mr. Ootori said in a monotone voice. 'where have I heard that voice befor?' I asked myself

"Oh yes, how is your son" I said being polite even though I didn't remember his name

"Oh kyouya is doing just fine, he is in class 2A at ouran" Mrs. Ootori explained. My eyes widened in horror. Now I remember why he hated me. How could I forget

-this is my first ouran fanfic so the characters maybe a little out of character lol if that makes sense to just bear with me ok


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Next day before class-

"Kyouya can we talk?" I asked

"Why? What could you possibly say to me, to make me forgive you for leaving me alone" Kyouya snapped

"Its not like I wanted to leave" I said

"But you could of have acted like I meant something" Kyouya said coldly

"I was being strong, I didn't want you to see me weak" I said tears starting to form

"Right, I bet you were happy to get away from me" Kyouya said

"Look you don't even know how much it hurt me to leave you, I cried all the time when I was alone cause I missed you" I said tears ready to fall

'Ring' 'Ring'

"Class quite down now please" The teacher shouted to the class. The teacher started talking but I didn't feel like listening, I was trying to remember all the times I had with kyouya but its hard for me to remember things now-a-days. Then I seen a paper land on my desk

"Can we talk at lunch?"-kyouya

"Maybe, I don't know"-Tifa

'Ring' Ring' (I hate class so now lunch)

-I walked out front to the pond and sat down, I didn't feel like talking to kyouya I don't want him to know what happened in America yet. I heard someone running the

"TIFA" Kyoko yelled

"Yea?" I asked looking towards her

"Why are you out here?" She asked sitting next to me

"didn't feel like talking to kyouya anymore" I said

"Oh so you found out why he was so mad at you?" Kyo asked

"Yea" I sighed looking back at the pond

"Well if it makes you feel any better Kyouya looked pretty upset" Kyo smiled

"Yea it kind of does" I smiled back

"If you want I can kick him where the sun don't shine" She grinned evilly

"Nah, if I know kyouya he will find some way to make you pay" I laughed

"Oh yea" She frowned

"That's one thing I have always loved about him, he is so dark and mysterious, and he loves money as much as me" I smiled thinking of some memories

"Uhmmm Tifa" Kyo said looking behind me

"Hmmm" I asked looking at her, I seen her looking behind me so I turned around. 'just my luck' I thought

"uhm-Tifa" Kyouya said just standing there

"Oh god" I said and ran.

"wait" He called and ran after me. I made it into the girls bathroom and I was crying I hit my head on the stall a couple times hoping that I was sleeping. I wasn't 'damn' I thought and then I passed out, and I felt someone pick me up

-Kyouyas Point-of-view

-I head tifa bang her head but she was in the girls bathroom so I didn't want to go in but once I hear complete silence followed by a thud I had to go in to make sure she was okay. When I got there she was on the floor so I picked her up and brought her to the nurses office I got a few nasty looks but I don't care cause there idiots anyways. After I got her to the nurses I went to class and told the teacher what happened and after class I went back to check on her.

'Ring' 'Ring'

"Hey" I said walking into the nurses

"Hi" She smiled weakly

"Come on lets go" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the halls

"Where are we going" She asked taking her hand back

"3rd music room" I said calmly.

"Why?" She asked

"Cause you need to get to know everyone" I said blankly

"Fine tell me" She said stopping

"fine" I said walking back to her. "Tamaki is a big baby he likes to mop around when he doesn't get his way oh and don't bring up his mom, he's half French so he will talk like that sometimes. His dad is also the head master (A/N: I don't remember what they call the principal). The twins love to play games excpecialy with kyo and ato. They only open up to haruhi, kyo, and ato. Ato is Best friends with Kyo, She was sick yesterday that's why you didn't meet her, She's really weird so beware. Kyo is also very weird and with those 2 together its chaos. But she likes to be called creative, hunny loves his cake and hates being waking up. . ."

''sounds like some one else I know" I mumbled

"He's also a great kendo fighter so don't make him mad, his cousin is mori who is also really good at kendo but he's really quite and doesn't say much, Haruhi is here on a scholarship She's very smart. . . ."

"Wait SHE?" I yelled the last part

"Yes haruhi is a girl but don't tell anyone" He said

"I knew it" I smiled

"Oh and Atori loves bumblebee colors just so you know" He said opening the door to the 3rd music room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Tifa" Kyo waved

"Hey kyo" I said walking towards her and a girl that was short with black hair, red streaks and yellow-cat-like eyes. She was wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a shirt with yellow and blackstrips

"This is my friend Atori meku, And this is Tifa Takahashi" Kyo introduced us

"Hey" We both said. 'kyouya wasn't kidding about the bumble bee thing' I though.

"so you and kyouya talk yet?" Kyo asked

"I guess you could say that" I said

-They looked at me confused. I just walked away, I looked around the room and all the guys were talking to girls except kyouya he was on his computer. 'Even when he was younger he was always on the computer' I thought. So I went and sat next to him

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He said back

"Whatcha doing?" I asked

"Banking stuff for the club" He said in the monotone voice

"Why are so serious now-a-days?" I asked like a curious little kid

"Because I need to be mature if I want to stay focused on running my dads company one day" Kyouya explained

"You should relax once in a while you know" I said matter-of-factly

"I know I should but relaxing wont help me run a business now will it" Kyouya looked at me

"We all know your going to run your dads business even I knew that when we were younger " I said "So for now relax"

"Let me think about that. . . . .not happening" Kyouya grinned a little

"Aeee but kyouya for me your bestest friend ever" I pouted

"Nope" He said still grinning a little

-the others- more like kyo and ato-

"Wow I have never seen kyouya sempi like this before" Atori said

"I know its kind of creppy" Kyo said

"There so much alike" Ato added still watching kyouya and tifa

"I know The shadow King and the shadow queen finally back together" Kyo smiled

"We aren't together you two" I glared at them

"How did you hear us" Ato whined

"you guys are loud" Kyouya said

"Your so mean sempi" Kyo pouted

"They don't call me the shadow king cause im nice" He stated

"Damn" The girls said at the same time

"My daughters" Tamaki said hugging the 3 girls

"Daughters" I asked once he let go

"Yes im father, kyouyas mother and you 4 girls are my daughters he said referring to haruhi to

"Okay im going to go now so bye" I said grabbing my stuff

"Okay get online tonight so we can chat okay" Kyo said giving me hers and atos e-mail addresses

"Yea bye" I said leaving. When I got home I did my home work which sucked and I listend to music. My cell went off and it was a text

"we never got to talk"-kyouya

"Yea sorry didn't feel like it"-tifa

"Yea, sorry for acting like a jerk but I couldn't help it, you didn't remember me"- kyouya

"Yea somethings happened in America and I cant remember a lot"- Tifa

"like what?"- kyouya

-I don't feel like telling him but I don't want to lie to him either. I need help.. . . . . .KYO!!!!

Xfirepassion92X: has signed on

Xfirepassion92X:Kyo I need help

MorbidNightmare: What is it?

XFirepassion92X: Should I tell kyouya about America?

MorbidNightmare: I think you should, you don't want to lie to him that wouldn't turn out well

Xfirepassion92X: yea I guess your right

-the conversation went on from there, I told kyo all about what happened and I texted kyouya

"meet me after school tomorrow so we can talk"- Tifa

-I turned off my phone cause I didn't want to look at his reply and so I could go to sleep. While I was laying in bed I thought about how I would tell him what happened, I mean it was hard telling kyo and I have only known her almost 3 days but I have known kyouya my whole life. 'can things get any worse'.

-Hope you like it so far, like I said in ch. 1 its going to be a little out of character, but this is how I see the characters acting okay


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-My alarm went off at 5:30 like always but I wasn't in any rush. I wanted to get to school just in time, but not so much time that I would have to talk to kyouya. Then I remembered . . . .how did he get my cell number, I never gave it to him. I will ask later . . . .or not I mean its kyouya he can do pretty much anything. Today I wore blue jeans, antic café shirt with miku on it and my tony hawks. I grabbed my purse and books and grabbed my keys. I drive myself to school. I hate being driven around theres no fun in it. I got to school with a minute to spare. I went and sat down. I didn't look at kyouya at all during class but I could feel him look at me every now and again.

"Ok so we have a class asingment" The teacher announced. The whole class groaned

"And im picking the partners" She added

"Great" everyone said

The teacher went throught the class and tamaki got paired with a girl he hosted for, she was happy and he was well. . . .he was acting like tamaki all flirty you know like that.

"Kyouya Ootori you are with. . . Tifa takahashi" She announced we looked at eachother and smiled. ' this ought to be fun' I thought

'Ring 'Ring' (lunch time)

-Me, tamaki, and kyouya all headed to lunch. We got there and seen everyone already there eating

"Hey " I said sitting down

"Hi" everyone said. Kyo and ato went back to arguing with the twins

"NO WE WILL NOT PLAY A GAME WITH YOU TWO" Ato yelled

"Why Not?" Kaoru asked

"Cause you two always win and we end up being you slaves for a week" Kyo stated

"But you two look cute in the maids outfits" Hikaru smiled

"No we don't" Ato hissed "we look like sluts"

"Please just one more game and if you win we are your slaves but if we win you have to answer everything we ask you two" Hikaru said

"that sounds fair, as long as we don't have to serve you two" Ato said

"I don't know ato" Kyo sounded skeptical

"Come one Kyo" Ato said

"fine" she said

"Uhmm Kyouya-sempi? Did I miss something?" I asked looking at the four

"Kyo likes hikaru, Ato likes kaoru, and vise versa but hikaru is to stupid to notice and kaoru doesn't know how to ask ato out yet" Kyouya explained

"Thought so" I said

"So tifa do you like any one?" Kyo asked

"N-n-no" I said chocking on my food

"Oh, what about you sempi?" Ato asked kyouya

"Non ya" He said

"you two are no fun" Kyo sad

"yea we know" we said at the same time

"that was creepy" Haruhi said to tamaki

"I know I never seen mother act like this before" Tamaki said

"I know right" Haruhi said

'Ring 'Ring' (class time), 'Ring 'Ring' (school over) (me no likey school XP)

"So are we going to talk?" Kyouya asked me

"Yea sure" I sighed

"So what happened?" He asked looking out the window in the halls

"Well after I left here I was sad, I stayed in my room a lot, I didn't make any friends except 1. And once I was 13 I started drinking and partying doing a lot of drugs that kind of thing" I said tears forming

"and one day when I was 15 me and my friend were at a party me and my boyfriend at the time were fighting and I seen him at the party and he broke up with me cause for a while all we did was fight, so I drank a lot and when it was time to leave I was completely wasted and I decided to drive and my friend was in the passenger seat" tears now covered my face

"Well she was drunk to so she couldn't say no to me driving and as I was driving I swerved off the road and hit a tree, and I woke 2 weeks later and found my friend had died and I had been in a coma. And I had amnesia. The doctors thinks its because I didn't want to remember cause I felt guilty and I couldn't remember anything from before." I explained

"Im sorry" Kyouya said hugging me

"I was on house arrest for a couple months and then my parents thought it would be a good idea for us to move to give me a clean slate, that didn't turn out well did it" I smiled weakly "But anyways after my friends death I became the loner of the school and nobody talked to me anymore cause they blamed me and teachers even looked at me with hatred that's the real reason im glad to be back cause no here knows what I did"

"Well now you have friends that love you and wont judge you for a mistake that you made" Kyouya re assured

"I know but I still feel guilty for killing her" I said

"Things happen so don't hurt yourself" He laughed

"You can be so mean sempi" I laughed

"Well I already knew that" He smiled

"Lets get to club already" I said walking away from him

-I added a few things, hope you like so far


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-its been 3 weeks since starting ouran, my friends were great. Kyo, ato, and haruhi had become like my sisters. Kyouya was becoming my best friend again, hikaru and kaoru were annoying but tolerable, tamaki was happy way to much, honey always wanted me to eat cake or hold usa-chan, and mori. . . .well he was very quite.

"kyouya you love me right?" I asked him with big sad eyes

"Why?" He asked not looking at me

"Could you help me with my math?" I asked sitting by him

"You absolutely love money but you cant do math worth crap" Kyouya smirked. 'He has cute smirk' I thought to myself

"Shut up its soooooooo hard and its complicated" I whined

"Fine show me" Kyouya said setting his laptop aside

"Yay" I said and gave him the work even though he had the same thing

-with kyo and ato-

"Wow he didn't deny the love thing" Ato said shocked

"I know, should we find out if he _truly _loves her?" Kyo said mischief written all over her face

"Yeah" Ato said with the same look as kyo (A/N: this should be interesting)

-After Club-

"Hey sempi" Kyo said

"What do you want kyo-chan?" Kyouya asked

"Do you like anyone?" Atori asked

"That's none of your business now is it ato" Kyouya glared at her

"Well do you love Tifa?" Kyoko asked

"Im not saying another word to you two idiots" Kyouya said walking away

"Oh my gosh you do" Kyo and ato squealed

"I think she likes you too" Kyo said right before he left

"What the hell" Ato asked

-Next day at lunch-

"what are they whispering about?" Kyoko asked looking at tifa and kyouya then Tifas face turned Red

"KYOKO" I yelled, I could feel my face heat up

"Oh. . . . .shit" Kyo yelled and ran. I ran after her

"You bitch you told him I liked him. I told you that in confidence" I yelled still chasing her

"I. did . It. Cause. I. love. You" Kyo said while running

"No you wanted to embarris me" I screamed

-she managed to get away. She was soo going to pay for this.

"Hikaru-kun?" I asked

"Yeah?" he asked looking at me

"Those two still have to tell you two EVERYTHING right?" I remeberd how the girls lost there game

"Yeah" he smiled

"good, good" I smiled evily

-At Club-

"Hey kyo?" Hikaru asked

"What now?" She was getting annoyed

"Do you. . .uhm. . . .love me?" hikaru asked

"yes, you're my great friend" She replied for the 100th time today

"No I mean do you _love _me?" He emphasized the word 'love'

"TIFA, did you tell him to do this? Kyo yelled

"Tell who? To do what?" I smirked

"I was only helping you" She said pouting

"I know, now im doing the same for you" I replied

"What?" She was confused

"Think about it" I said grabbing my stuff and leaving. Kyo looked over at kyouya who was on his computer'I know he loves her the same way' kyo thought

"My daughters" Tamaki hugged kyo and ato

"tama-we-cant-breath" Ato chocked out

"Sorry, where did tifa go?" He asked

"don't know" we said at the same time

"Aww I wanted to tell her and all of you something" Tamaki pouted

"well she just left, you could probly still catch her" Kyo said

"Hikaru, Kaoru" Tamaki called

"Yes milord?" The twins asked

"Go get tifa-chan and bring her back I have news" Tamaki said

-the twins came and got me just as I was about to get into my mustang. 'I was just about to get away to' I mentally pouted

"What?" I asked looking at them

"Milord wants you back in the club room he has news" kaoru said

"Well tell him to tell me tomorrow I need to go home and do my homework" I said. I really didn't have any cause I already got it done, but I really want to go home

"come on" Hikaru said grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING" I screamed

"So?" the both asked

"I hate you two so much your so going to pay for this" I said. Once we got back to music room 3 I kicked both of them

"HEY" The both shouted holding there shins

"DON'T EVER KIDNAP ME AGAIN GOT IT" I yelled

"Sorry, Shadow queen" Kaoru said. I smiled I like people being afraid of me its fun

"Why did you bring me back here sempi?"I asked

"we are going on a trip this weekend to the beach so pack a swim suit and extra clothes, we are staying at my familys beach house" Tamaki explained to everyone

"That's all?" I asked "you could have fucking called me and told me that but no lets have the twins come kidnap me"

"Sorry I just thought it would be better this way" Tamaki said slinking back

"I AM leaving now" I said and walked back to my car

"She has anger problems" Haruhi said

"she has had a hard life she deserves to be angry" kyouya simply stated. Him, kyo, ato and haruhi were the only ones that knew what happened. The others were just confused

"What do you mean" Kaoru aksed

"Its nothing she will tell you when she wants to and don't ask or I will make you pay got it?" Kyouya explained

"Yes sir" The twins said and tamaki looked confused and mori and honey were back at a table. Honey eating cake and mori just sitting there

-next chapter will probly be long, I don't know in my notebook its like 5 pages so lets hope :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-we were standing outside tamakis limo waiting to get in

"Okay everybody's here lets get in the limo" Tamaki said and everyone got in. inside the limo the order of people was sat hikaru, kaoru, kyoko, atori, haruhi, tamaki, honey, mori, me and kyouya. 'this was a set up I know it' I thought to myself. Me and kyouya barley spoke since kyo told him about me liking him. 'So why not just try' I thought

"So what you looking at?" I asked kyouya looking at his computer

"Nothing" he said shutting it.

But I already seen it, it was a picture of me and him before I left. We were both so happy then, our eyes were filled with life now his are dead and cold. 'I wish I could go back in time sometimes' I thought sadly

"you know you haven't really talked to me since kyoko decided to tell you everything" I glared at her

"Oh, I thought it was the other way around" Kyouya said looking out the window. I dropped it cause he was right.

"Hey tifa?" Hikaru asked

"What?" I asked

"do you know who these two like" Kaoru asked pointing to ato and kyo

"Yea. Why?" I was curious

"Can you please tell us" hikaru said

"Uhmm no" I smiled

"aww come on" Kaoru pleaded

"Nope they can tell you them self's" I said

'thanks' they mouthed to me, 'no problem' I mouthed back

We were in the car for a while maybe and hour or so before tamaki announced our arrival

"We are here" Tamaki said to everyone

"FINALLY" everyone said getting out

-we got inside and found out there were 4 rooms. Me, kyo, ato, and haruhi shared a room that had two full sized beds and a private bathroom. Kyouya and Tamaki are sharing a room with them same as ours. Hikaru and Kaoru are sharing a room but there room only has a queen sized bed and private bathroom. Honey and Mori were sharing a room with two single beds and a private bath.

"So this should be fun" Haruhi said

"Oh yea so much fun" I replied sarcastically

"you know it would be fun once you see sempi in swim trunks" Atori smiled

'she is such a perv' I thought. When I opened my suitcase a photo album fell out, 'I don't remember packing this' I thought looking through it. They were pictures of me and kyouya at parks, birthday partys, partys, every where.

"Wow look at kyouya he looks so happy" Kyoko said

"yea his eyes weren't dead but alive" ato added

"What happened, well before America I mean" Haruhi asked

"Well as you can see me and kyouya were best friends since birth. We were always by each other. Then a little bit after I turned 9 and him already 9 I went to my house to find out that me and my family were moving to America. When I told kyouya he was sad, he begged me not to go he even asked his parents if I could move in with them" I laughed "But my parents made me go with them. I didn't cry around kyouya cause I wanted to show him I was tough but when we were leaving and saying goodbye to the Ootoris I seen kyouya his eyes were so dull and lifeless. I was hoping I would never have to see him like that again" I explained

"wow" All 3 said

"You should talk to him, when ever your around him his eyes show some life again" haruhi said

"I know but its so awkward now that he knows" I said frowning and looking at kyo and ato

"Yea but you cant avoid him forever" Kyo stated

"I guess" I said walking out of the room. I started looking for kyouya in his room then I went to the kitchen and on the deck and I finally found him in the living room on his computer. 'of course' i thought

"hey kyouya" I said sitting by him

"hey tifa-chan" Kyouya replied

"I just wanted to say sorry for not talking to you almost all week, I guess I was just embarrised" I explained

"Its okay" He replied still not looking at me

"Really? Cause I do want my best friend back" I said

"Yea really" He said and I gave him a hug

"Thanks" I smiled and ran upstairs

"So, what happened?" The 3 asked at the same time

"He forgave me" I stated

"Well that's good" Kyo said

"Yea but it didn't seem like he really meant it" I said

"Hold on. . . . . KYOUYA" ato yelled down stairs

"WHAT ATO" He yelled back

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE" She yelled

"What are you doing ato?" I glared

"Nothing" She simply said

"What do you want" He glared

"Sit down over there by tifa. . . . NOW" She commanded. He did as told cause honestly ato can be scary

"now, us 3 are leaving for the beach and you two are going to sit up here and talk everything through" Atori said, then the 3 ran out of the room and locked the door from outside so we couldn't escape. I ran to the door to try anyways

"YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU HEAR ME"I yelled through the door

"whats this?" Kyouya asked picking up the photo album

"Oh- ah that's nothing" I said

"HAHA I remembered this day" He laughed (A/N: OMG he actually laughed :^D)

"Oh my gosh" I said going over and looking at the picture he was on

"You got so mad at me. Cause you wanted cake and then I shoved a piece into your face, there was frosting every where, you called me a meanie and ran away. I found you and you ended up doing the same to me" He said recalling it.

"yea your still a meanie" I playfully pushed him

"Oh yea, would a meanie do this" He said and then kissed me. I melted into it 'god he such a good kisser' I thought he then pulled away

"Wow" I mumbled

"Yea" He agreed

"Uhmm-hmmm" I said trying to speak

"I shouldn't have done that" Kyouya apologized

"Don't be sorry, im not" I reassured him

"Really?" He asked shock writing all over his face

"Really" I smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-the rest of the weekend went by great. We went swimming, we BBQ, and had bonfires . Me and kyouya were acting like friends again, which is a start.

"Come on lets go" Kyouya told everyone

"But Kyouya its so early" Hikaru complained

"YEA" everyone agreed

"But we need to be back before noon and it's a 3 hour drive" He explained

"Fine" Everyone sighed and got in the limo. The seating order was the same so I just decided to lean on kyouya and fall asleep. Before I closed my eyes I seen everyone doing the same. I slept for a good 2 hours before being woken by someone shaking me.

"Tifa wake up" a voice soothed

"Why?" I asked

"We need to talk" It was kyouya

"About what?" I was still half sleeping

"The kiss" He said, now that woke me up all the way

"Okay im up, talk" I yawned

"Well I was wondering if you meant what you said?" Kyouya asked

"Uhmmm what did I say again, got to remember my memories not all that good" I smiled

"That your not sorry about it" He said

"Oh yea I meant that" I said looking at him

"Why?" he asked looking out the window

"Why what?" I asked

"Why don't you regret it" He said

"Because believe it or not kyouya I have grown feelings for you and not just friend feelings, I like you a lot" I explaind

"Rea-" he was cut off

"What are you guys talking about" Honey asked waking up

"Nothing go back to bed" I said

"Okay" he said and soon he was sleeping again

"So where does this leave us?" I asked

"I don't know yet" He was all he said

-after the talk with kyouya I put my head on the window and fell asleep again, this time I was woken an hour later to tamaki

"Tifa, wake up its your stop" Tamaki said

"Okay" I said got out and grabbed my bags from the trunk. I then went inside with the butlers taking my bags

"Mom, dad" I called out through out the house

"Oh sorry Miss Tifa your parents are gone on a business trip and wont be back intill next week" My maid Kiyumi said

"Thanks kiyumi" I said and walked up stairs to my room, ' a week without my parents this should be interesting' I thought. An hour or so later I decided to call kyo.

"Hey kyo" I said

"hey" she answered

"Whats up?"

"Nothing, u?"

"Same, my parents are gone for the week on business so its just me and the workers"

"That sounds fun"

"Not really" I laughed

"a week with out your parents is like heaven to teens"

"Yea but not when your use to it"

"True true"

-beep- -beep-

"Hey kyo I will call you back someones calling, bye"

"Bye"

-I went to the other line-

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Tiff" Haruhi said

"Oh hey Har, whats up?"

"Not much just got back from hanging with sempi"

"Aww fun"

"yeah, yeah"

"What do you guys do?"

"Well I had to go shopping and you know Tama he loves doing commener stuff so he came with and of course he wanted everything so it took longer" she explained

"haha yea that's tama for you"

"Yea but we love him anyways"

"no you love him we like him" I laughed

"Shut up" She whined

"Aww your blushing"

"How'd you know"

"I didn't I just guessed"

"Well sempis calling bye" she then hung up so I signed onto IM

Xfirepassing92X: has signed on

Bumblebeeluv: Hey whats up?

Xfirepassion92X: not much, you?

Bumblebeeluv: same, so what happened with you and kyouya?

Xfirepassion92X: nothing why?

Bumblebeeluv: Well you two seemed happy all weekend then today you two barley spoke

Xfirepassion92X: well this time he isn't talking to me so Idk what I did

Bumblebeeluv: okay but I got to go bye

Bumbleebeeluv: has signed off.

-I then shut my laptop off, I then went and took a shower. I changed into sweats and a tank top. I decided to be lazy all day, so I did my homework and watched movies and pigged out on food. Once I started watching one of my favorite movies my cell went off signaling I had a text

"Whats up?"- kyouya

"Not me :)"- tifa

"Were you sleeping"-kyouya

"nope just being lazy"-Tifa

"well I was wondering , do you think we could go some where to talk?"-kyouya

"Maybe tomorrow"-tifa,( A/N: it's a 3 day weekend, so today is Sunday and tomorrow is Monday and they don't have school)

"Okay, I will pick you up at 1 for lunch"- kyouya

"Okay. See you then"-Tifa

-I shut off my phone so I could watch _one missed call_ in peace but not even 10 minutes later kiyumi my maid came in

"Miss Tifa" kiyumi said

"Yes Kiyumi?" I asked pausing my movie

"your mom is on the phone" she said giving me the house phone

"Thanks" I said grabbing it

"Hey sweety" My mom greeted

"Hey mom" I said looking at my TV

"Just wanted to check and see how you were" She said

"same old same old" I said eating some popcorn

"Okay talk to you tomorrow" She then hung up so did I

-my parents were barley home they were always away on business for meetings and what not. Most people ask why I complain I have everything a teen wants a big room, no parents all the time, 5 vehicals, great school, great friends blah blah blah. Yea I have all that but really I want to spend time with my parents and not just on holidays or special events. It gets annoying sometimes you know? Well anyways I watched about 3 more horror movies before falling asleep at 2 A.M. I woke at 11 like always on weekends. I took a shower and got ready. My hair was straight and I had black eyeliner on and I was wearing an Avenged sevenfold t-shirt jeans and globe shoes. I went and brushed my teeth just as I finished my maid came in

" Miss Tifa, Mr. Ootori is here" She told me

"Thanks kiyumi tell him I will be right down" I said and she left

-I grabbed my wallet and cell phone and headed down stairs.

-I hope your liking my story so far. It gets better I promise


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ready?" I asked once I reached the bottom step

"yea, You?" Kyouya asked

"Yup" I simply said and we were gone , of course we took his limo.

"so where are we going?" I asked curiously

"Some where" Was all he said. 'back to him self' I thought. After about an hour drive we came to a stop. Kyouya got out first then helped me out.

"Where are we?" I asked staring at the view

"Of course you wouldn't remember this place" Kyouya stated, I just started at him with a confused look. He sat down at a picnic table and took out a picture. It was me and him at the age of what I could see is 5. It was taking here at the place we are now.

"We use to come here all the time with our parents" Kyouya said

"but whats so special about here then every other place we use to always hang out at?" I asked

"When were 5 I asked you to marry me here" He kind of smirked  
-flash back-

"you two be safe now" Mrs. Ootori told us

"Okay" Me and kyouya yelled while running away from the parents to our special spot. 'me and kyouya were the best of friends I never want that to change' I thought to myself

"Tifa?" Kyouya asked

"Yes Kyouya?" I said looking at him. He was slightly taller then me

"Do you think we will ever be happy like our mommy's and daddy's?" Kyouya asked

"Nope" was all I said

"Oh" Was his reply

"We wont be like our mommy's and daddy's cause when me and you get married we will be happier then them" I explained (A/N: I know for 5 year olds they sound smart but bear with me)

"tifa will you marry me when we get older?" Kyouya asked

"Always Kyouya" I said smiling and blushing, we then ran back to our parents

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kyouya asked

"What son?" Mr. Ootori said

"When me and Tifa get old like you guys can we get married like you?" Kyouya asked looking innocent

"Of course you can son" Mrs. Ootori smiled

" aww were going to be family one day" My mom said

"Yay" Mrs. Ootori smiled. They laughed and our dads just looked at them like they were insane

-end flash back-

"wow" Was all I could say

"yea, so I was wondering did you mean that?" Kyouya asked

"Well hmmm maybe lets see how this goes first" I smiled

"So you wont marry me?" He said smiling. 'why doesn't he do this around the others?' I asked myself. God those lips are so soft I just want to kiss him again, I was cut off from my train of thought when his lips touched mine, I was the one to back away this time

"wow again" I laughed

"So yea" He said

"im confused are we just friends that keep kissing each other or more then friends" I asked

"well I guess we could be more" He kind of whispered

"really?" I asked

"well only if you want-" I cut him off by kissing him, im going to like doing this all the time

"Take that as a yes" he gets cocky

"Yea" I smiled "lets eat, im starved"

"Ok" he said and handed me some food. Our lunch consisted of sushi and rice and might I add it was nummy. We ate in silence and then we left cause he had a meeting with his dad. We got back to my place I kissed him and got out of the car and went inside

"Miss tifa, you have visitors" kiyumi told me

"where are they?" I asked her

"In your room" She said as I started walking

"Thanks" I smiled and ran up stairs to my room. When I got there I found ato and kyo sitting on my couches by my tv

"Where have you been?" They asked

"Out with kyouya-sempi" I smiled

"details now" Atori said

"Well he took me to this place that we use to go to all the time when we were younger and then he told me all about it and then we got together and ate lunch" I explained

"Awww" Kyo said

"Yea I know" I kept smiling

"So what was so special about this place?" Ato asked

"well we were there when we were 5 and he asked me to marry him so we could be happy like our parents" I explained

"Kyouya use to be so cute and romantic" Ato stated

"Yea and if I didn't move he would probably still be like that" I said

"DOUBT IT" Kyo and ato said together, I just laughed. We laughed and talked the rest of the day. We were going to hang out after school tomorrow. They left and I changed and went to bed cause it was like 10 and I had to be up and 5:30 tomorrow

Okay I know this chapter is really short but I will make up for it in the next couple


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-school was boring except we had to work with our partners. The project was to write a story on our partners, including past, present, and future (where they think they will end up)

'ring'ring'- lunch bell

-me, kyouya, and tamaki all walked to lunch together like always, but now me and kyouya were holding hands.

"Hey" We all said

"Hey" Everyone answered

"NO WE WONT PLAY YOUR GAMES" Kyo yelled

"Why not?" Hikaru complained

"Do you guys do this every week?" I asked

"Yes" ato said

"Here how about this I will make up a game for you guys to play" I suggested

"Okay" all four looked at me

"Ok, you four have to find out what mine and kyouyas child hood nicknames where and if you lose you have to tell the winners your true feelings for each other" I explained the game

"That's not fair" they said

"If you don't play or you you don't figure out the nicknames in the amount of time giving I get to tell your feelings" I added

"that's my shadow queen" Kyouya smirked

"Fine we will play" ato said

"Us too" Hikaru said

"Ok you guys have 1 week to find out" I said

"Deal" we all shook

"oh and I will have kyouya make a contract so no one can back out" I added

"ok" They all said

"Your so evil" Kyouya whispered to me

"I know" I smirked

"Wait how are we suppose to find out your nicknames from years ago?" Kaoru asked

"I dunno find a way" I said

"You are sooo evil" Kyo sighed

"I know" I said again. 'I love today' I thought.

The rest of the day went by slow, even club cause the 4 kept asking questions and asking for hints. So we told them mine was 3 letters and kyouyas was 2. Mine started with a T and his with a K.

"Hey Kiyumi whats for dinner?"I asked

"Rice with tomato soup" She said

"Mmmm nummy" I said and then my cell went off it was kyouya calling

"Hey Ku" I answered

"Hey TAZ" He said

"Do you think they will be able to figure it out?" I asked

"Nope" he laughed

"well kyo and ato might, hikaru andkaoru probably wont"I stated. 'kyo and ato are freaking smart' I added in my head

"well either way they have to tell each other" kyouya said

"Yup, about time to" I sighed

"Yea" was all he said

"Oh my gosh im soo starved" I complained

"Aww poor baby" He laughed (A/N: I know this isn't something he would say but all well)

"Shut up it smells so good you-" I was cut off by kiyumi

"Dinners done" Kiyumi set my plate on the table

"Talk to you later babe, love you" I said

"Bye, Love you" He then hung up. I ate dinner and then went to my room to do homework.

-Saturday- -with kyo and ato-

"its been 5 days and we are no where near close" Kyo complained

"Her parents come home today right?" Atori asked

"Yea but she has a date with kyouya, why?" kyoko asked confused

"Lets go to her house" Ato smiled

"But I just said she is NOT there" Kyo said

"Yea I know" Ato then walked out of the house kyo soon following

-hikaru and kaoru-

"This is getting annoying" Hikaru said sitting down

"I know but atleast the girls aren't any closer then us" Kaoru stated

"yea but either way our feelings for them get reveld" hikaru explained

"that was her idea all along" Kaoru said shocked

"wow she really is evil" hika said

-normal view-

-my date with kyouya was going great, I have had a bad feeling all day but I pushed it aside for now.

"So do you think they have any clue yet?" I asked

"I don't think they know yet but I have a feeling someone's going to figure it out soon" Kyouya said

"I have the same feeling" I agreed

"Ato and Kyo" We both laughed

-we finished our walk through the park and decided to go back to my house and watch movies. But the closer we got the worse my feeling got.

"Come on" Kyouya snapped me out of my trance. We walked into my house to only hear our nicknames

"TAZ, KU" Ato and Kyo yelled

"Fuck" I whispered under my breath

"yay we finally won a game against the twins" Kyo danced

"yea but they have to tell you their feelings and you have to respond truth fully" I explained

"That wasn't the deal" Kyo complained

"it's in the contract" Ku said holding up the piece of paper

"What?" Ato yelled grabbing the contract

I hear by acknowledge and agree with the concept of the game which is:  
the losers of the game must tell the winners there true feelings for each other and the winners must respond truth fully. If neither group succeeds in 1 week, the game maker Tifa gets to tell the feelings of each group. The rules:

Get both nicknames

1 week

Must know BOTH

Signatures:

Kyoko hitomi

Atori meku

Hikaru hitachiin

Kaoru hitachiin

"damit" Kyo cursed

"Yup, and as you were re-reading the contract I called up the twins they are on there way over" Kyouya announced

-okay again sorry for the shortness I thought this one was longer but I guess not. The next one is shorter but then they do get longer I promise


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"hey" the twins said

"Hello, wait right here I will get miss Tifa" Kiyumi said walking to the intercom

"thanks" kaoru said

"miss Tifa you have 2 gentelman down here" Kiyumi said through the intercom

"Okay kiyumi will be down in a moment" I replied

-when I got down stairs the boys were doing the twin cest act with kiyumi but like me she doesn't fall for stuff like that. 'they are about to reveal there feelings and there flirting' I mentally smaked them

"come on horn dogs" I said grabbing them by there ears and dragging them upstairs

"Nice room" Kaoru said after I let go. Kyo and ato were sitting on one couch and on the other one kaoru and hikaru sat and the love seat at the end of both couches sat me and kyouya

"Why are we here?" Hikaru asked

"the girls won the game" kyouya stated

"WHAT" they both yelled

"Yup and you know the rules " I smiled

"But. . . . but" Hikaru stuttered

"You both signed the contract" Kyouya stated once again

"I don't care im not saying anything" Hikaru said

'god he's a pain' I thought

"Fine _TAZ _will you do the honors?" Kyouya asked me

"Always _Ku_" I smiled

"Before you do, can you tell us why you have those nicknames" Atori asked

"well when I was younger I never could pronounce kyouyas name. all I could pronounce was ku and yea" I explained

"And when we were little tifa's dad use to say she was a little devil and we loved watching looney tunes so I started calling her TAZ" Kyouya explained

"aww so cute" Kyo awwwed

"Yea, yea" I smiled

"I wish I knew you guys when we were younger it would have been so cool" Ato said

"Yea" Agreed kyo

"so you two talk" Kyouya said changing the subject

"fine" hikaru sighed

"Really?" Kaoru asked

"Nope, goodbye" hikaru ran out of my room

"HIKARU YOU ASS MONKEY" I yelled running after him

"I knew he didn't like me, this was a waist of time" Kyo said sulking out of the room

"ass holes" Ato said to kaoru then following kyo

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kyouya asked

"I want to tell ato how I feel but hikaru is the one making It difficult, everytime I want to tell ato, he makes kyo made who then gets ato mad at me cause im related to him" Kaoru explained

"Then j-" kyouya was cut off

"damn ass hole locked himself in the limo" I said catching my breath

"Were's ato?" Kaoru asked

"Trying to get kyo out of the bathroom" I said

"Be back" He then ran out of the room

"Ku?" I asked

"Yea" He replied

"Im glad I meet you first" I laughed

"Me two" he smiled. 'im starting to realize he only smiles like that around me' I thought

"Hey" Kyo said coming into the room

"Hi hun" I hugged her

"Kaoru and Atori are talking, why cant hikaru be like him instead of being a stubborn " She sighed

"Cause kaoru isn't an ass monkey" I laughed

"Yea I know" Kyo agreed

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel" Kyouya asked

"Im too shy, that's why I agreed to do this cause I had a good feeling about it but I guess I was wrong" Kyo explained

"Come, sit, we have some planning to do" I took kyo's hand and led her to my bed were we made our plan that goes into effect as soon as possible

-yea I know short but the next one is longer I promise


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kyo asked

"Im so sure" smiled

"but this is so not me" She picked at the clothes

"your only wearing them intil clay gets here and "takes" you out on date but really he's escorting you to your limo so you can go home" I explained the plane once again

"What about clay?" Kyo asked

"His limo is parked right by yours so once he gets you to yours he's going to get into his own" I added

"Oh- okay lets go" She said. Kyo was wearing a simple black shirt that showed off her curves (and it made her boobs look big) (A/N: don't kill me), she was wearing dark jeans that made her butt look big, and her vans. He hair was in two low pig tails and she had eyeliner and eye shadow on. We walked into the 3rd music room and hikaru couldn't stop looking at her. 'plan is already working' I smiled to myself

"Hey kyo" A man that was about 6 feet tall with red hair in a fro hawk and glasses

"Hey clay" She smiled. He was wearing a band t-shirt, jeans, and vans.

"Ready for our _date_" He emphazied the word

"Yep" Kyo said grabbing his hand and walking out.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" Hikaru yelled

"Kyoko's date" Was all I said

"What do we know about him?" He asked

"Well he's a first year, he plays guitar in a band" I started explaining

"He's in a band? I will never get her back now. Girls love guys in a band" Hikaru said sulking out of the room

"Now do you think he will tell her?" Atori asked me

"Yea, my babys evil she can do anything, she got you and kaoru together didn't she?" Kyouya said popping out of no- where

"Mmmm thanks babe"I smiled, he smiled back with the smile only I get to see. Ato was looking at the door.

"were did my daughter go?" Tamaki bounced

"On a date" everyone said at once

"Oh okay" He said and went up to haruhi

"Bye guys" She said as they walked out of the room

"Yea I got to go to bye" I said kissing kyouya and leaving

-when I got home I seen that my parents limo was back

"Hey mom, dad" I yelled opening the front door

"Sweetie come here please" My mom yelled from the dinning room

"Whats up?" I asked sitting across from my mom and next to my dad who was at the head of the table

"Well we have been here for about 2 months now. . . " My mom started explaining

"Yea I know im so happy I love my life here" I said smiling

"hun we are opening another gun range in texas" MY dad said

"Yea so?" I asked

"We have to go there and set everything up and it will take 4 months" my mom added

"I will NOT go back to the states, I cant" I said glaring at them both

"You have to we cant let you stay here by your self" My mom said

"Why not, we have maids around so im not going to be my self" I said

"That's not the point" My dad said

"no I cant go back. I cant go back to the place where I killed my best friend I just CANT" I yelled

"Hunny you didn't kill paige now stop doing this to yourself" My mom was trying to stay calm

"NO, I did kill her, she was to drunk to notice that I was drunk and I talked her into going home" I said tears falling

"You couldn't have done anything" My dad stated

"yea I could have stayed sober like me and her planned and then I wouldn't have killed my BEST friend and she could still be alive" I said running up stairs to my room. I sat at my desk and finished crying before doing my home work and watching tv. My phone rang

"Yea" I answered

"Hey" Kyouya said

"Hey" I said still sad

"Why do you sound sad?"

"My parents want me to go with them back to the states for 4 months"

"What?"

"Yea and we got into a whole argument because I told them I wont go back to the place I killed my friend"

"You didn't kill her though"

"Ku I got into the drivers seat fully aware I was drunk"

"Taz you didn't know you were going to crash though no one knew what could happen"

"Yea I didn't. I knew not to drink and drive but I did anyways"

"True but you thought you could drive you didn't think you were that drunk"

"I know but I miss her ya know" I said crying again

"Yea I know" He simply said

"Well we have to find a way so I do NOT go, I cant leave you again"

"Well if I remember correctly your grandma lives close so why don't you go live with her"

"Oh my gosh I totally forget, thanks ku" I said

"Yeah"

"Well I got to go, love you bye"

"Love you too" and with that we both hung up

-I walked down stairs to my parents who were still in the dinning room

"TAZ" My dad said looking at me

"mom, dad" I said calmly

"What have you thought about?" My mom asked

"Well I am NOT going to leave my friends or boyfriend for four months so I had help and decided why don't I go live with grandma" I explained

"I guess, I mean she could use your company" My mom said

"Really?" I said smiling

"Yea I will call her now" My mom said

"I love you guys" I hugged them both

-its been about a week since the whole incident and I just moved into my grandmas. She owns dentist offices so my room was about the same size it held my queen sized bed, dresser, 1 couch, 2 chairs, big flat screen tv, laptop (with desk), walk-in closet, private bath, and a balcony. I got my own garage to fit my 5 mustangs, I had a neon green, a purple, a blood red, a baby blue, and a yellow, all of them had black pin strips down the middle.

"Hey gram im going to my friends, okay" I said through the intercom

"Okay but be back my 11" She replied

"Got it" and with that I ran out of the mansion and got into my neon green mustang

-told you they will get longer


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey ranka" I said walking into the apartment

"Hey tifa, how have you been?" Ranka asked from the living room

"Good, and yourself?" I asked

"Working a lot, which reminds me I have to get going" He replied

"Don't have to much fun" I smiled

"Always, bye haruhi" he said walking out

"Hey Tifa" She said coming into the room

"let me get dressed and we can go" I said walking into her room. We were meeting tamaki and kyouya at an expensive restaurant so we were both wearing dresses. I was in a black spaghetti strap one that stopped above the knees and wore black heels, and haruhis was in a baby blue dress that stopped just below the knee with white heels.

"Okay lets go" I said and we left. When we got there tamaki was in a white tuxedo and kyouya in a black one.

"Hey" we said

"Shall we go?" Tamaki asked

"Lead the way king" I said to kyouya

"Come on tama" Haruhi said

-we got a booth in the corner off the restaurant. Me and haruhi were on the inside and they boys were on the outside. Our waiter finally came over.

"Hello my name is chris" The waiter greeted

"Hello" we all said

"can I get you drinks?" chris asked

"We would like your fines wine" Tamaki said

"Ok be right back" Chris said walking off

"aren't we too young to be drinking wine?" Haruhi asked

"we all drink it all the time its no problem" Kyouya said

"Oh okay" was all she said

"_just drink it slow and don't have to much then you wont get drunk" _I whispered to her.

"So what are you two girls up to after dinner?" kyouya asked

"Haruhi's staying the weekend at my house, and we are going to be hanging with kyo and ato tomorrow" I explained

"oh yea, we are hangin with mori, honey, hikaru, and kaoru tomorrow" Tamaki said

"really we should try and get him to admit to kyo he's been sad since her "date" with clay" I said

"yea he wont talk to anyone except kaoru and even then he's been saying very little" haruhi added

"Yea we will find a way to get him to talk don't worry" Kyouya said with his evil smirk

"I love your evil smirk" I smiled at him

"You two are so weird" Haruhi stated

"Nuh- uh we are just evil" I added

"Yea sure" Tamaki laughed

-for the rest of the night we ate and talked about random stuff. Soon me and haruhi were talking about girly random stuff and the boys were talking about business (typical)

"so what are we doing tomorrow?" Har asked

"well I was thinking we could go shopping, then movies and then go back to my house" I explained

"I don't have money for that" she said

"don't worry its on me" I said

"I cant-" I cut her off

"I insist just don't worry okay" I laughed

"Fine" was her reply

"Ready to go?" the boys asked

"Yea im stuffed" Haruhi laughed

"lets go" and with that we left. The boys walked us to my car and said our good byes. We drove back to my house laughing about random stuff. We got back to my place and fell asleep at about 12. We woke the next day to my cell ringing

"Yea" I answered

"Dude its almost noon get you lazy asses up" Kyo yelled

"We are up geeze" I said

"Ok" Kyo said

"we will be there in half an hour" I said and hung up. Haruhi was dressed in tan capris and a blue shirt and sandals, I on the other hand wore jeans, globe shoes, and my antic café shirt that hade the whole band on it. I grabbed my keys and wallet. And we got into my purple mustang.

"AHHHHH" Kyo screamed, oh I forgot to mention puple is kyo's favorite color

"yes" I smiled

"you did this on purpose you know I love this car" she said getting into the back seat

"Yea maybe a little" I was still smiling

"You evil" Haruhi said shaking her head

"So, lets go get ato" I changed the subject and drove to ato's mansion

"so how are you and clay" I smiled

"that plan made hika mad at me and now he wont talk to me" Kyo pouted

"He hasn't talked to anyone" Haruhi added

"Yea but it worked he was jealous" I stated

"How do you know?" She looked at me

"Cause after I told him a little something about clay he got all sad and said and I quote "now I will never get her" end quote" I explained

"Did he really?" Kyo asked

"Yea I heard him" Haruhi said

"Yea I was there when he said it" Ato said getting into the back seat with kyo

"How did you know what we were talking about" Kyoko asked

"You had that look on your face that you get when your talking about hika and cause I heard you guys talking" Ato smiled

"I do not make a face when talking about hikaru" Kyo yelled

"Yea you do your eyes like go off into dream land when ever his name is mentioned and you smile" I said

"I do not" Kyo pouted

"Come we are here" I said getting out of the car, soon the rest followed, I locked my car and we went shopping. By the time we got to the movies we each had 4 bags of stuff from book stores, hot topic, the edge, and spencers. We went and seen transformers 2: revenge of the fallen (A/N:me and my friend kyo both have bumble bee blankets but I also have transformer sheets, and im a 16 yr old girl woohoo I rock). After wards we went back to my house.

"God today was so much fun" ato said

"im going to agree" Haruhi said

"Yea it was a lot of fun" I added

" Where's kyo?" Atori asked

"Where are my keys" I asked looking at my hook with all my set of keys except one

"OH NO" we all said running to the garage

"KYOKO" I screamed running into the garage. And there kyo was sitting in the drivers seat of the purple mustang

"What?" She asked through the window

"what are you doin?" I glared

"Nothing just. . . sitting here" Kyo said

"Come on get out of the car" I said like I was trying to stop someone from jumping off a building

"I don't wanna" She said

"I will call hika and get him over here" Ato threatened

"He wont come over" she said locking all the doors so we couldn't get in. so ato called the boys and 10 minutes later they showed up

"Whats up?" Hikaru asked

"Kyo wont get out of my car cause of your dumbass" I glared daggers at him

"What the hell did I do?" he asked

"She likes you A LOT but you wont even give her a chance cause again you're a complete dumbass" I explained

"I thought she was dating _clay_" He spit out his name

"What that fake date that was a set up to make you jealous?" Haruhi asked

"Why did she want to make me jealous?" He asked

"Cause she thought it would make you tell her how you truly feel" Ato almost yelled

"How am I suppose to get into the car?" He asked

"She will unlock the doors for you, im sure" I said annoyed he was such a dumbass

"okay" he said and walked into the garage and went to the purple mustang

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked when she seen him

"Can I come in so we can talk" He said and she unlocked the doors when she seen no one else around. Hikaru got into the passenger seat.

"Why are you in here kyo?" Hikaru asked

"well at first it was to see how long it took tifa to notice, then ato threatened to call you and then I wanted to see if she actually would" Kyo laughed

"Kyo is it true that you didn't really go on a date with clay?" he asked

"Yea" Was all she replied

"you know when I heard you had a date I got really mad" Hikaru confessed

"Why?" Kyo asked confused

"Cause I thought that the only women that I love and who gets me and doesn't put up with all my shit had feelings for another man" He explained

"You love me?" Kyo asked shocked

"Yea a lot" hika smiled

"So what does this mean?" Kyo asked

"I think it means we are going out if you say yes" Hikaru said

"Of course I will say yes" kyo smiled, they they got out of the car only to find everyone by the door watching with a video camera zoomed in and you could hear everything that was said

"I hate you all" Kyo said blushing

-told you it would be really long, the next one is long just not as long as this one


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Its been a week since The success of "get-hikaru-and-kyoko-together" plan. And everyone is happy. . . .seriously we are. . . .im not kidding. . .. okay I am kidding we have our problems and there bugging us. Well mostly exams are a big hassle and making us all exhausted.

"When do they end?" I asked everyone

"Another couple of days then it's the weekend again" Kyo sighed in relief

"Then in a month me and mori graduate and its summer for you guys" Honey added eating cake with USA-chan

"Its going to be weird without you two here" haruhi said

"Actually were going to the college here on campus so we can still host and hang out with you guys" Honey explained

"really?" I asked

"Yup" Mori said

"Okay I have been here for almost 6 months and I have never heard you say one FULL sentence" I was annoyed

"I know" was all he replied

"Wow that's annoying" I sighed, mori just smiled

"Don't worry we have known them for years and have never heard mori say a full sentence" Kyouya reassured me

"Wow I would have gone insane along time ago" I laughed

"Hun you ARE insane" Kyo smiled

"Oh yea Miss Draculas-castle-with-bouncy-rooms" I defended

"HEY!!! You're the one that added the hug me (straight)jackets" She mocked

"OH YEA" I smiled

"What did we get ourselves into?" HIkaru asked Kyouya

"I honestly don't know" He replied

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!" Me and kyo shouted together

"What" They both said

"WE take offense to that" Kyo stated

"YEA" I added while stomping out of the room same with kyo.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hikaru asked, Ato and Haruhi were laughing so hard they fell to the floor and started rolling around (A/N: I know haruhi really wouldn't do that but in my story she does okay?)

"Whats so damn funny?" Kyouya asked the 2 girls

"Oh-my-god-you-guys-are-stupid" Ato said between laughs

"Why?" Hika asked

"Go look in the hall" Haruhi finally stopped laughing, the boys did as told and checked the hall. They seen Kyo and TAZ laughing just like Har and Ato where just a few minutes ago.

"What the hell?" Ku asked

"God you should have seen your faces they were priceless" Kyo laughed

"All of that was a joke" Hika asked

"Only the offense part " I replied with a smile

" But everything else was true?" Kyouya asked

"Yup, one day we are going to rule the world and we will live in draculas castle with bouncy rooms and we will wear hug-me (straight)jackets while bouncing" Kyo explained and I nooded with a huge smile. They boys just shook there heads and shit the door

"HEY THAT'S MEAN KU" I yelled

"Oh well TAZ" He said monotonously

"And here I thought you loved me" I pouted walking into the room

"I do but your insane" He replied

"But you love me?" I smiled

"Yes" He _slightly _smiled

"YAY, Okay well I got to go home bye" I kissed him and hugged the girls and waved to the boys

"Yea us too" Haruhi said to tamaki, they left, then kyouya did, which left kyo, ato, hikaru, and kaoru.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Ato asked

"Lets play a game" Hikaru suggested

"NO" The girls yelled and then walked out of the room

"Lets go home" Kaoru said. Soon everyone was at there own mansions or apartments. Kyo and ato were talking on the phone, Tifa and Kyouya were texting, Tamaki and Haruhi were chatting on IM, kaoru and Hikaru talking in person.

**Kyo and Ato- **IN BRITISH ACCENTS

"Hey Ato guess what?" Kyo laughed

"What kyo?" Ato asked

"Did you know bad dreams are caused by cheese" Kyo explained

"That's only kyo" Ato sighed

"Nuh-uh it happens to everyone" Kyo defended

"Yea but only you would eat cheese before going to bed" Atori explained

"So I like cheese" Kyo defended

"Even though it gives you gas" Ato smiled

"Shut up, its not funny" Kyo whined

**Kyouya and Tifa-**

"Kyouya will you take me to see transformers?"- Tifa

"I thought you already seen it?" – Kyouya

"Yea but I wanna see it again"- Tifa

"Why?"- Kyouya

"Because . . .. . its really good and I love bumble bee and optimus prime"- Tifa

"Fine we will go see it"- Kyouya

"Yay im good, oh we should bring kyo and hikaru"- Tifa

"NO"- Kyouya

"Why not?"- Tifa

"Because they will fight the whole time"- Ku

"No they wont I promise" – TAZ

"Fine"- Ku

"YAY"- TAZ

**Haruhi and Tamaki-**

Lovelyprince01: So, where do you want to go for dinner?

Fancytuna21: I was thinking I could make you something here at my place

Lovely prince01: Sure what do you want?

Fancytune21: Uhm. . .. . .. how about…… fancy tune :)

Lovelyprince01: Sure I can grab that on my way

Fancytune21: Yay ok see you in a bit bye

Fancytuna21 has signed off

**Kaoru and Hikaru-**

"Kyo just called and said me and here are going with tifa kyo to see transformers" Hikaru sighed

"Atos been trying to get me to go" Kaoru said

"Call them and ask if you 2 can go to, cause more then likely ato already is" Hikaru laughed

"Yea I will call ato and ask" Kaoru grabbed his phone and dialed her number

**Normal view-**

-after texting kyouya my grandma came into my room asking if I wanted to go shopping so here I am shopping. Kyouya also had a meeting with his dad so I couldn't text him and pretty much everyone else is busy but im not complaining I like spending time with my gram, she isn't like other grandmas so it makes it better


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Today is Saturday so that means transformers 2. We are going with hika, kyo, kaoru, and ato. Kyouya said if hikaru and kyo start fighting I have to deal with it. . . he's such an ass sometimes, but I love him.

"COME ON LETS GO" I yelled up stairs. The girls were already in the limo with kyouya

"WE ARE COMING" Hikaru yelled back down

"Are they always this slow?" I asked the twin maids

"Yes" They both said

"Lets go" Kaoru said passing me

"About time" I sighed. When we got to the limo kyouya looked pissed and the girls were smiling.

"What did you two do now?" I asked

"Nothing" The both replied, I glared

"They never SHUT UP" Kyouya glared at them

"Oh" was all I could come up with. About 10 minutes later of complete silence we were at the movies.

"No I want this seat" Kyo argued

"Its just a seat" Hikaru said

"But its closer to ato and tifa" kyo yelled

"Will you two just shut up and sit down" I yelled

"fine" Both of them obeyed

"I want food" Kyo complained

"I asked if you wanted anything and you said no" Hikaru glared

"But now I do" She argued

"Fine have some of my popcorn" Hikaru sighed

"No I don't like popcorn" Kyo looked at the screen

"Told you they would fight" Kyouya said in his monotone voice

"Oh shut it" I replied

**2 hours later-**

"Come here boy" Kyo acted out a scene from the movie

"God that was creep, it made him sound like a pedophile" Ato said and everyone laughed

"Well bye" Kyo said getting out of the limo and ato soon after

"Bye love birds" Ato sang. I flicked her off and kyouya glared

"Bye" I smiled. Next was my house and to be honest I didn't want to go.

"Can we hang just the two of us?" I asked

"Yea sure, how about I bring you somewhere for lunch tomorrow" Kyouya suggested

"Yay you're the greatest" I cheered and kissed him

"Yeah yeah" he said with 'my' smile. 'god I love that smirk' I thought to myself

"we are here" Kyouya was faced again

"Awww man" I whined

"What don't you like it here?" Kyouya asked

"No I love being here with my grandma but I like spending time here with you" I smiled

"Yea me too but we are seeing eachother tomorrow" He explained

"I know, I know, fine love you bye" I kissed him and got out of the limo

"Love you too" He said through the window of limo. I got to the door and turned to watch the limo turn out of my drive way. I got inside to the maid saying my grandmas was out for a couple days to open one of her newest dental practices. 'Ehhh its okay with me' I thought and headed to my room. I grabbed my laptop and, sat down on my couch and turned on the t.v. 'yes im lazy' and 'yes im crazy' I thought.

Xfirepassion92X has signed in

Morbidnightmare: hey love

Xfirepassion92X: Hey babe

Bumblebeeluv: hey smexies

Morbidnightmare: whats up?

Xfirepassion92X: I thought ato was at your house kyo

Morbidnightmare: she was. . . .

Bumblebeeluv: but my mom needed me so yea I came home, but im about to go back over

Morbidnightmare: yea, and okay

Xfirepassion92X: I would stay and chat but my favorite show is on bye

Xfirepassion92X has signed off

I got off so I could watch my show ghost whisperer about an hour later the show was over and I was doing my homework. ' I need kyouya' I thought looking at the math. So I grabbed my cell and dialed his number

"Hey" he said coldly

"I need help" I whined

"Im coming" He sighed, but I could hear him chuckle a little bit

Thanks bye" I hung up and waited for him to get over here. Couple minutes later he was looking at my paper. He started explaining and writing down my math problems but all I could do was stare blanky only because I have no idea what the hell he is talking about. We finally finished 2 long hours later

"KILL ME NOW" I yelled

"Nah torturing you is enough" Kyouya replied

"Oh your so Mr. Evil" I sighed

"Yah but your Mrs Evil so its okay" Kyouya chuckled

-**Next Day-**

"So where are we going?" I aske kyouya

"Omoshiroi Resutran" Kyouya said

"That's a nice restaurant" I smiled

"We are here Mr. Ootori" The driver said opening the door for us

"Thank you" we said getting out.

"Ootori table for 2" Kyouya said to the matre d'

"Ok right this way" He lead us to a booth in the corner. We sat down and then started hearing yelling

"OH MY GOD HIKARU STOP" a girl yelled

"KYOKO I SAW THE WAY DAISUKE WAS LOOKING AT YOU" Hikaru yelled back

"HE WAS ONLY LOOKING AT ME TO TAKE MY ORDER" Kyo shouted

"WHAT EVER, HE SO WANTED MORE FROM YOU" Hikaru said back

"YOUR UNBELEIEVABLE HIKARU" Kyo yelled

"Miss please if you two don't stop this fighting im going to have to ask you both to leave" The manager said

"Sorry" they both apologized

"You don't think" I looked at kyouya

"One way to find out, look" He said

"Why do I have to look?" I asked

"they are behind you" He smiled

"Ugh what ever" I leaned back and sure enough there sat kyo and hikaru

"Hey" hikaru spotted me

"Crap" I muttered and sat back in the booth

"What are you guys doing here?" Kyo asked sitting by me

"We we wanted to have lunch in peace, but I don't see that happening now" Kyouya said coldly

"sorry, but its his fault" Kyo pointed at hikaru

"How is it my fault?" Hikaru asked

"If you weren't to fricken jealous we wouldn't fight all the damn time" Kyo explained

"We if guys weren't always looking at you I wouldn't be so jealous" Hikaru fought back

"Guys don't look at me, you just think they do" Kyo snapped

"I know what I see" He glared

"What ever Hikaru im leaving im don't fighting with you" Kyo said frowing with tears on the brink of coming out

"How? You came here with me, Remember?" Hikaru asked

"Kyouya can me and and tifa take your limo?" Kyo asked

"Yea sure" Kyouya said calling someone up

"Bye love you" I said and left with kyo.

"You're a dumbass you know that" Kyouya said to hikaru after he got off the phone

"Why?" Hikaru asked after moving to the other side of the table

"Because your always fighting with kyo-chan and my and tifa can never have quite time cause of you two" He explained

"She Starts it" Hikaru complained

"That's not my problem" Kyouya said, he payed then left, cause his other limo came. 'god I hate this' hikaru thought. Soon he paid for his non-eaten food and left for home.

"Hey Hikaru how was your lunch date with Kyo-kun?" Kaoru asked

"we fought the whole time then she left" Hikaru explained

"How?" Kaoru was curious

"Tifa and Kyouya just happened to be there so her and tifa took kyouyas limo and he got another one" Hikaru explained

"You know you need to make up with kyoko" The 2nd twin said

"I know but how?" the 1st one asked

"Well invite her over, make her favorite dish, tell her your sorry for being a jealous jerk and DON'T fith with her"

"How'd you know I was being jealous"

"That's why you guys always fight"

"I guess your right"

"Now go"

"K" hikaru said and left. He had the cooks prepare spaghetti and called kyo over

"What do you want Hikaru?" Kyo asked opening the door

"I wanted to say….." He stopped

"Say what?"

"That I-i-im s-s…."

"Spit it out already"

"i-i-im s-s-sorry for being a jerk"

"A jealous jerk"

"Yea jealous" he half smiled

"Is that it?"

"Nope, to make it up I had my cooks make you spaghetti"

"Are your sure one of your butlers wont 'look' at me"

"y-yes" Hikaru gritted through his teeth

"and you wont get jealous"

"I promis"

"Okay then lets eat" Kyo smiled. She walked and sat down at the table. They ate in silence for a while

"Miss Hitomi would you likw some more water?" The butler smiled at her

"Yes, Thank you" Kyo smiled back

"What the hell renji" Hikaru yelled

"What are you talking about master?" Renji asked

"Why are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Hikaru asked

"Im not, I would never" Renji replied

"Don't give me that I seen the way you smiled at her" hikaru accused

"HIKARU!!! RENJI'S GAY" Kyo shouted

"What?" Hikaru asked

"Renji here is gay, he wouldn't hit on me" kyo explained

"im so sorry renji" Hikaru slumped in his seat

"Its not a problem master hitachin" renji looked at him

"thanks renji" Kyo said as he walked away

"Hello master" his maid suki came in

"Hello suki" hikaru smiled at her "Can I help you with something"

"No, I just got done with my chores and thought I would come and say hi" suki flirted . Kyo just sat there twitching and turning redder in anger.

"Oh well then hi" He flirted back, that was the last straw kyo got up and walked towards suki

"Oh I didn't see you there" suki put on a fake smile

"yea and my fist didn't see you either" Kyo said then punched her

"Ahhhhh" suki screamed

"Kyoko what the hell?" Hikaru asked

"NO ONE FLIRTS WITH MY MAN, BITCH" Kyo yelled at suki

"so whos the jealous one now?" hikaru said

"if some girl flirts with you then yes I will be jealous, but not if they look at you" kyo explained

"fine we are both jealous, okay" hikaru said

"okay" kyo agreed

you should check my other 2 stories im writing on quizilla out they are

.com/stories/8616608/bffs-and-twin-vampires

and

.com/stories/15515324/im-in-love-with-the-queen-bees-boyfriend


End file.
